Perfect
by xxEatMyWordsxx
Summary: RE-WRITE OF HERMIONE'S SECRET-When Draco finds Hermione almost dead on the bathroom floor; a unwanted bond is formed, scars are opened, and secrets are told. But, someone is lurking inn the shadows. Can Draco save Hermione from what seems to be her fate?
1. Blood Spills In The Bathroom

**Hullo! This is my new version on Hermione's secret! I'm sorry to jessirose85 who requested this. I lost your PM so I don't quite remember all the rules, so I'****ll try my best**

She didn't look the same. She was no longer the poised, knowledgeable girl she once was. She no longer helps that fire in which drew people to love her. Her brown eyes no longer held warmth, or comfort, nor sympathy for anything. All in all, Hermione Granger looked dead.

She tugged loosely at her sweater which more likely than not, swallowed her whole. Starring at herself in the mirror of the Hogwarts bathroom swaying slightly on the balls of her feet. She knew the difference was noticeable; all of Hogwarts stared after her as if at any moment her knees would give out and she would be completely comatose.

She could tell why they would be worried. Her cheeks were hollow, giving her cheekbones and eerie shadow affect. She had grown her hair out during the summer, but failed to even give hygiene a second thought. This caused the roots and tips of her hair to dry and spit.

The volume of the bushiness was immense; most would say if she bent her head down it would engulf her entire face. Her eyes were permanently glazed over as if always in thought, making her caramel eyes look a murky brown.

Hermione parted her lips into a shaky sigh.

_You are not special, you are not unique, and you are just like everybody else. _A voice cooed in her head.

Hermione let out a sob and snapped her hands to her ears.

"Shut up," She whimpered quietly "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

_You are not a beautiful butterfly, nor a elegant flower. You, Hermione, are nothing. _The voice said again.

Biting her lip, she fell to the floor with a sob.

"I'm not! I-I'm something! I mean something!" She screamed, sobs racking her body like wind would shake a dull leaf.

_You're a waste, that's what you are. _The voice snapped angrily _A dirty, good for nothing waste! _

Hermione shook her head violently, willing the voice out. Pushing away the constant memories. She grabbed onto the sink, using it as a leverage to pull herself up. Yet, fate was never on her side as she lost her footing and tumbled to the floor once again, her head hitting the stones with a defining _crack. _

A cry was let out from bruised lips as pain swept over her body like a boulder. She gasped for breath as purple spots started to appear in her vision.

"Please!" She cried helplessly through bated breath.

_Just let go, Hermione. No one wants you here. We don't need you. Just let go. _

And that's what she did. She closed her eyes as tight as she could, until the light in the back of her eyelids shown too bright and made her groan. Finally, the pain was gone. Everything was over. And Hermione found herself wishing that she would never wake. That everything would finally be over. That the memories of her past year would be a distant object.

Draco Malfoy strolled down the halls of Hogwarts as if he owned the place. Twirling his broom around in his hand he passed a huddled group of Hufflepuff 2nd years who were starring intently at him. He grinned to himself and turned to give them a wink. They might as well have swooned from the look they gave him. Huddling up once more they talked in excited whispers, which only inflated Draco's ego by a mile more.

The war had certainly done something to him. Preferably made him more handsome or dare I say charming? During the fight, he had been blindsided by a death eater and left with a nasty scar that drew a line from his temple down his jaw, to the start of his chin. When he was sure the scar would never heal fully, he burrowed himself into

It was only 6 o'clock in the afternoon, curfew wasn't for hours, but many students were already rounded in their housing dorms to gussy up for that nights dinner. Draco didn't particularly know what the big deal was with tonight's dinner. After all, it was only 3 days into the school year. Other than getting a new teacher, no events should have been prepared. Even if there was, Draco would have known for he was the new head boy for his 7th year.

He turned as sharp left, deciding on going to the pitch for a middle of the day fly. He never liked the hallway in which the girls washroom was located. It was dark and dank. The walls moist from the constant steam emanating from the showers. No girl in their right mind would want to do use the loo in this kind of environment, so most retreated to the one three floors up.

Passing the door, her heard a sudden and significant thud. Turning on his heels he strained to listen; someone was crying. And not the self-pity crying, but more like a cry of pain. Heart beating rapidly, he stepped closer, the heels on his leather shoes clicked against the marble floor with each hesitant step. Leaning against the door he pressed the tip of is ear against the small crack in the stone door. A small _please! _was gasped and the crying had more or less stopped, replaced by short, rapid, and painful pants.

Pushing open the door, Draco stepped into the arch, glancing around for the creator of the noise. When there was no one is sight, he stepped cautiously into the room. The room was freezing, causing Draco to pull the sleeves of his robes to his finger tips to calm the bitterness. His shoes clicked, a distant tapping sound as he made his way around the stalls, to the sinks. Before he arrived, he stepped in something murky, glancing down at his shoes, he saw the bottoms covered with a think liquid substance. Scowling, he picked lifted his foot off to swipe a sample from the sole.

When Draco held his finger to the light, it glimmered, showing a dark crimson color. Nausea built in his stomach. Gasping he watched as the trail of blood slid from his finger to the tip of his robe. His eyes flowed the trail until the stain had been created. Swallowing harshly, he turned back to the puddle, which had been making its way gradually to the dip in the floor where the drains were. He watched as it dripped down, making a sullen splash.

The sound took him out of his realm and brought him back to why he had come into the washroom anyway; someone was hurt. And from the blood, they must be bleeding accessivly. Quickly making his way to what must be the cause of blood, he stopped in his tracks, nausea taking over once more. There lay Hermione Granger. Mudblood know-it-all extraordinaire. Draco licked the bottom lip and furrowed his brows.

_Come on Draco, she's hurt! Come on, Dray, save her. _The rational side of him said, oddly sounding like his best mate Blaise.

He nodded, taking a determined step forward.

_Stop it, Draco. She's just a Mudblood. We spent years working towards her demise. Leave her. No one will know, you can just say you were out on the pitch. _A voice whispered inside him.

A feeling in the pit of him stomach surfaced as he recognized his father's voice.

"You're right, she's just a mudblood. A worthless, stupid, mudlblood." Draco whispered quietly, hoping that his conscience wouldn't come into play.

Fate was not kind.

_How could you even THINK that? _Blaise's voice snapped _If you just leave her there, you're a murderer for Merlin's sake! Dray, she's been nothing but civil since we came back. You owe her, I'm pretty sure Weasley would have throttled you by now if it weren't for her kindness. Come on Dray, you're better than this. _

Draco took a deep breath and let it out. He had to save her, Blaise was right. He was no murderer. He was above his parent's ways.

Moving forward, he gently bent on one knee and picked her head up delicately. Her lips looked thin and blue. He hair plastered to her head from the amount of blood that was now running down Draco's arm. Her eyes, which as of late looked dull, now looked hollow. Even with her eyelids shut, he could tell her iris would be small and her pupils dilated. Picking her up bridal style, he marveled at her weight. She must have weighed just more than his broom. Maybe even less.

Being sure to apply pressure to the wounds, hoping to stop the bleeding, he rushed through the halls. Ignoring horrified gasps from fellow peers, he made it to the hospital wing in minutes.

Madam Pomfrey was reading quietly in one of the vacant chairs when Draco rushed in, Hermione cradled in his arms. She gasped when she saw the blood oozing from the open wound.

"Put her on the bed, quickly, elevate her head. . . yes, just like that. . . I'll need you to draw the curtains; I must change her into a nightdress."

Draco did as he was told and stepped aside, letting the matron do her work. Meanwhile, he looked thoughtfully down at his robes. From the neckline down he was drenched in Granger's blood. Although he found himself not paying much attention that the girl had most likely soiled his best pair. He was preoccupied with the thought of the blood that he had swiped off his shoe. It wasn't dirty like he thought it would be. Nor was it murky. It looked exactly like. . .his. And Blaise's, and Pansy's. Even his own parents had the same colored blood.

He came to the conclusion that, Granger _wasn't _dirty blooded at all. Did that mean that all muggleborns didn't have tainted blood? Or was it just Granger?

Suddenly, he heard a scream coming from inside the curtains. Draco's head snapped in their direction and he made a beeline for the matron. Pulling the curtain back, a vile taste formed in his mouth and he ran to the nearest basin to throw up his breakfast and lunch. Behind the curtain Granger was stripped down, but if you were to look the nudeness wouldn't catch your attention. It was the millions of watermelon sized bruises that covered her torso. But, that wasn't the worst of the wounds.

Just above her womb, in carefully spaced out letters were the word _Perfect._

Because the wound was so precise and raw, you could tell whomever had done it obviously had done in slowly and with brutality.

Draco didn't know what was worse; the fact that someone had done that to a human being, or that he felt the need to rip the entrails from whomever done it.

**Soo, did you like it? Better than the other one? I think I'm super happy with how this turned out! I hope to get at least 10 REVIEWS! or the next chapter may be "delayed" ;) Kay, now question time!**

**Who do you think did this to Hermione? (Bare in mind, this is completely different than my regular story. So, it ma not be Mr. Weasley.)**

**What will Harry and Ron think of this? (Want to help or blow her off?)**

**And**

**Tell me one time you ever felt the need to be perfect. **


	2. Aftermath

**Okay guys, here's the chapter as promised! I didn't get my 10 reviews, but the ones I got were so heart warming I had to update. I will properly thank everyone at the end of the story. Oh and I read a really great **

**DISCLAIMER: Characters, settings, and song lyrics are not mine. **

**HARDCORE VIOLENCE, ANGST, and SENSITIVE ISSUES are portrayed in this chapter. Viewer beware.**

**Chapter Lyrics:**

**I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
>'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start<br>I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
>Was it something I said or just my personality?<strong>

** - Perfect, Hedley **

Sweat beaded on her forehead and ran down her face. Her breathing was heavy. Hollow. Hands snapped out and fingers curled around the bed sheets, twisting them as her head snapped back and forth franticly. The comforters were long gone, bunched at the end of the bed. Hermione's heart beat rapidly in her cheat as the nightmare became more and more pronounced. Arching her neck to utter a painful scream, nothing could help her. The man was back, he was brutal, and he was ready to kill.

_Hermione opened her eyes to a dark cellar. There were no light, everything was left unseen and she found herself shivering against the wall as sobs wracked her body. Chain burns were raw on both her ankles and wrist. If she were to move either, she would hiss as the ropes dug deeper into her swollen flesh. She produced a deep groan when lights flicked, then turned on. Although the light was dim, that of a dying candle, it felt like she was starring straight at the sun. _

_Trying and failing to keep her sobbing quiet, the floor boards screeched signaling that something. . . someone. . . was coming. Hermione cowered against the far wall. __**Please, please, don't, **__Hermione thought. She pressed as far into the wall as she could, hoping that she would blend in with the gray. A chuckle was heard and Hermione looked up slowly. He, her abuser, was a monster. Half his face was burned, causing the skin to sag and melt. One eye looked like it just held a dilated pupil. The other a metallic blue. He was heavy set, probably not all mustle like it looked._

_All in all; he was scary. And she found herself clutching onto her baggy shirt as if it would protect her._

"_No need for that, pet. I'm not going to hurt you. Unless you give me reason otherwise. Now, stand up and face me." He cooed in a heavy Scottish accent. _

_Hermione shook her head franticly, refusing to stand up. She would stop doing as he said, stop obeying his orders. No matter what fate her choice may come. _

"_Come one now, stand up," Hermione shook her head once more. "I said; Stand. Up!" _

_He reached down and grabbed her by her throat, causing her to gag. His grip tightened as he pulled her to her feet. He growled and Hermione cried. Her airways were constricting, her lips turning a deep purple. _

"_You don't know who you're messing with, girly. You're playing games, I see. Well, I __love__ games because, you see, I always win." He snapped, letting go of her throat. "When I say stand, you will stand. And when I say jump you will say. . ."_

_Hermione swallowed harshly. _

"_How high?" Her voice was horse and dry from the lack of water. _

"_Good girl." He praised. "Now, because you disobeyed me, you must be punished." _

_Hermione groaned, what was he going to do this time?_

_The man smirked and grabbed her hand roughly. Twisting it, Hermione gave a hiss through clenched teeth. Her capture untied her bonds and even let Hermione rub them to sooth the rawness. The soothing didn't last as he grabbed one of her hands and pulled her to the other side of the cellar where a machine of sorts was propped on the wall. It was shaped as and X with leather cuffs on each point. He shoved her onto the object and attached her to it. _

"_This, my pet, is a devise that was use to torture Romans long ago. The machine will pull at your limbs until they dislocate."_

_Hermione gasped and tried to wiggle her way out of the bonds that held her in place. Suddenly, he flipped as switch on the wall and the machine came to life. Hermione screamed as the object started to pull and-_

"Granger! Granger! _Hermione!" _Someone was whispering franticly, trying to shake her awake. Hermione woke with a gasp and sat straight up, clutching her arms and legs, trying to see if the dream had been real. She hissed as she realized the raw burns had in fact _not _been real, but still felt the burn.

"What happened? Why did you wake me?" Hermione asked, her voice just as horse now as it was in her dream.

Draco reached for the glass of water next to her bed-side and handed it to her. Hermione nodded her thanks and took a long sip. Coughing softly, she took a look at the man who saved her. He had gotten more handsome, he had stopped gelling back his hair and left it falling in his eyes. He has slimed quite a bit and filled out with muscle. His jaw had become stronger and firm, giving his a gruff look, along with the scar that ran down the left side of his face. Hermione's hand itched to run her finger down the scar.

"You were crying in your sleep, screaming about some torture devise. . um, I was in the bed next to you and it woke me. So, I decided to wake you, you know, so I could get my sleep."

_And to make sure you were okay, _Draco added in his head.

Hermione smiled slightly. Not matter how thoughtful Draco was, he was always the pompous, arrogant boy he had always been. Only more matured.

"I want to thank you for saving me Mal-Draco."

Draco rubbed his neck and smirked.

"It was no problem, really. But, you _do _owe me." He said, a serious look plastered on his face.

Hermione took a deep breath. She knew where this was going. He was going to ask her not to tell anyone that he saved a _mudblood. _Just the thought hurt her deeply. He _didn't have _to save her. He chose to, he could have walked away. But, he didn't. He saved her and now he didn't want any of his friends to find out.

"What is it you want?" She huffed.

"Tell me what your dream was about. Why you were thrashing about." He replied, determined.

Hermione turned shock faced to him. Out of everything you could have asked for, could have humiliated her with, he asked her about a _dream?_

Hermione raised her eyebrows, but didn't ask questions non the less.

"I guess if you want to know the whole story I should start from the beginning. . ." Hermione then jumped into the riveting story of the capture and how he would appear in her dreams nightly.

By the end of the tale, Draco was stricken. He didn't know any dream could be so _graphic _that you could actually feel the pain. That must have been excruciating for her and he felt his heart twitch with remorse for even thinking of leaving her there to die. He was snapped out of his thinking by Hermione yawning.

"You're tired." It wasn't so much a question, more of a statement.

Hermione nodded, but forced to keep her eyes open.

"I'll head out then and you can-" Draco stood up, but was stopped by Hermione grabbing his sleeve.

"No! Please, I can't go back to sleep, can't have that dream again. Can. . you sneak me out?" Hermione begged and Draco couldn't refuse.

Making sure the matron was asleep, he snuck Hermione out of the wing and into the cool hallway. He watched as she walked away, her bare feet lightly tapping the floor. He stood there in the September night, hoping that tomorrow Hermione Granger wouldn't forget their talk.

Draco walked back to the Slytherin common room, his broom clutched in his hand and soiled robes folded in his hands. After Madam Pomfrey had taken care of Hermione, she gave Draco a pair of clean robes to change into and permitted him to spend the night in the hospital wings, as to not get caught after curfew.

"Aesthetic." Draco whispered to the portrait of two men drinking brandy while playing poker.

The door swung open to revile two figures on the couch, heavily kissing. Draco snickered as he realized the face of Blaise and an unknown Slytherin. Draco cleared his throat and the couple broke apart. The girl yelped and ran up the stairs to her dorm, worried that the head boy would reprimand her for staying up after hours with his mate. Although Blaise stayed put. With a nonchalant look on his face he nodded his greetings to his friends.

"Who's the bird?" Draco asked, taking a seat next to his Italian friend.

Blaise scrunched up his face and shrugged.

"Some 4th year. Never had a first kiss, so I took it upon myself to help her." He smiled, taking a sip of water from the glass on the table in front of the fireplace.

Draco raised a brow elegantly. "You sold you mouth?"

Blaise chuckled "Non esattamente, not exactly."

Draco groaned and cover his face with his hands.

"Dear Merlin, my best friend's a harlot."

Blaise laughed loudly.

"Non sono prostituta, Draco." He said in his thick italian voice.

"You know one day you're going to find a girl that won't be a silly conquest." Draco pointed out.

Blaise looked thoughtful for a minute. Of course Draco was right, they were both destined to marry to continue their family name, but they were both only 16 and not nearly ready for a serious relashionship.

"Why aren't you at the heads dorm? You're head boy, it's your written right. . . and my un-written blessing." Blaise teased.

Draco thought for minute. He could tell his best mat about how he thought it was best to leave Hermione the common room because her nightmares would keep her awake all night and he didnt want to dusterb her, or he could concocked a lie that Blaise would believe. He chose the later one.

"Just thought Id sleep here tonight. I kind of miss sleeping here, its more. . . homely?" draco chuckled at his joke, as did Blaise.

"Well, then I'm heading up to bed. Goodnight, Dray." Blaise bid him a goodnight.

"Oh and Blaise?" Draco asked, stopping the said man in his tracks.

Blaise raised his eyebrow and Draco took that as a continue sign.

"Stay out of my head."

And with that, the two Slytherins made their way up to bed.

**AND DONE! Woo, that took me all day to finish! Okay, so here's my thanks.**

Twilight Gleek- Aww! Why thank you! I'm soo glad you liked it~ XD

Faerie Kin- I'm super glad you liked it! Your review was probably one of my favs :) I totally get what you mean, they just have Draco run in and save the damsel in distress, but I wanted a bit more suspense XD

Natasha- Even though you don't have an account, I hope you read this! :P I'm so glad you liked it! And you'll just have to wait and see ;) Anyhoo, I love you name! it's Russian right?

dizzy4eva- As you wished ;)

collapsing world of glass- Thank you! I promise I'll finish this fic and I love your name also ;P

Rachel Salvatore- Thanks! XD and thanks for reading! It means soo much to me!

kmwilson- I can tell you that Hermione did in fact _not _do this to herself:) hope that's what you wanted XD anyway, yes it would create conflict. Perfect! And thanks for reading!

PazzSkittles- It's actually ironic because at the time you wrote your review I was reading one of your stories! ;P And thanks sooo much!


	3. Don't Talk To Strangers

**Hiya guys! Thanks a million for the reviews, they really make me smile:) **** see? SMILES! Okay, here's the chapter as promised!**

Hermione ran as fast as her bare feet aloud her to. The stone flooring was freezing and every step sent a chill up Hermione's leg and up her spine making her shiver involuntarily. She didn't know why she was running. All she knew was that when Malfoy was out of earshot she made a sprint down the halls. It was dark; the fire on the torches had since gone out after curfew past. Hermione had no clue where she was in the huge castle, the hallways seemed uneaven and crooked. She made sharp turns and flew down hallways, not a care to where she was headed. Finally, she hit a dead end.

Her legs cramped hopelessly, her legs felt like jelly, and her head pounded and unhealthy rhythm. She couldn't run any long and she knew it, she would stay here until her legs were solid enough to find her way out. Sinking to the floor she let out a wet sob. The nightgown she was given by the matron was no match for the cold floor that became her new bed. Laying pin straight on the floor she looked up at the ceiling with blank, cold eyes. Her eyes pleaded to be shut and her head begged to be given a rest, but Hermione wouldn't budge. It was either a nigh filled with horrible dreams or a night without sleep.

Naturally she picked the later one.

_How did I end up like this? _Hermione thought silently.

Memories came flooding back, many Hermione failed to shut out. It was like every piece of information about the past years was being pushed into her mind. Her breaths became shorter and her eyes glazed over as the thoughts became too much. Hermione finally gave in and let them take over.

_Six year old Hermione giggled and the swing she was on flew higher. Her father warned her about the sturdiness of the swing, but Hermione didn't give it a second thought. The branches squeaked in agony as Hermione's weight became all too much. She slowed and let her bare feet drag across the dirt as she made the swing some to a complete stop. Pushing her curls out of her face and mouth, she glanced up at the branch that held the ropes to see that they were bend and about to crack. _

"_Hello, Hermione." A voice said from behind her. _

_Hermione craned her neck to glance at the owner of the voice. To the six year old he looked like a monster. Hermione gasped and subconsciously held the rope tighter in her grasp. _

"_No need for that, sweetheart, I'm not here to hurt you." The man chuckled. "I'm just here to play. Don't you worry."_

_Hermione swallowed the bile in her throat and stuttered greatly._

"_m-my Daddy said to never talk to strangers." The girl whispered just enough for him to faintly hear. _

"_But, Hermione love, I'm no stranger." He took a step closer. "In fact, I believe I know you better than anyone else."_

On the floor Hermione shivered, not from the cold this time, but from the memory of the first encounter with the man. Tears welled up in her hollow eyes. Bitting her lip so hard she was surprised she didn't draw blood another memory came to mind. This one more gruesome. The first murder. . dead corpse she ever saw.

"_I found you! Now, it's your turn to hide." Eleven year old Hermione told her best friend Vivian. _

_Vivian giggled and ran into the think wood placed in the back of Hermione's house. Hermione counted to 10 in her head. . . 8. . . 9. . . 10!_

"_Ready or not, here I come!" She screamed, running into the woods after her friend. _

_Hermione pushed thick branches out of her way, the tick brush scratching her arms. _

"_Vivvy! Vivian! Where are you?" Hermione cried, the sound echoing through the trees._

_She heard her name being called from a clearing not far away and sprinted toward it. She was panting by the time she reached the edge of the thinning wood. She stopped short when she saw the man again, standing under one of the smaller trees. He smirked when he saw her. _

"_That girl, Vivian? Yes, she was quite the squealer." He laughed and stepped aside. _

_Hermione couldn't help it. She unloaded her stomach into a small hole in the ground. Tears poured down hr face, her legs giving out from under her. There at the bottom of the tree was Vivian. Her huge blue eyes piercing holes into Hermione's skin. Her blonde hair matted down with blood seeping from the deep slit in the middle of her neck. _

"_Pity," The man tutted, "She was quite pretty."_

Suddenly the room felt too hot. Hermione's throat burned with dehydration. Tears scorched a path down Hermione's cheeks and down her jaw. Hiccups echoed off the walls. But, the torture didn't end there. No, it got far worse.

_Fourteen year old Hermione awakened to a clattering from downstairs. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she softly padded down the steps and into the kitchen where she stopped dead in her tracks._

_There was her father, sprawled on the floor with the man above him, blood smeared on his cheek. _

"_Ah, love, how nice of you to join us!" The man cooed, stepping off her father._

_Hermione's face was stiff and fierce as she snarled at the man. The last time she saw him she was small and weak. No, she had fought and was ready to fight again. She was ready to face her demons. _

"_What do you want? Leave my father out of this, whatever this is.: Hermione growled. _

_The man picked at imaginary dirt under his fingernails and looked thoughtful for a minute._

"_I don't want anything, love. We're just playing. You're perfect for this game." He purred, taking another step forward._

_Hermione thought quickly and grabbed the poker from the fireplace nearby. _

"_Get any cloer and you die. You can have anything. Just leave my father alone," Hermione hissed._

_The man pursed his lips in a thoughtful pout. _

"_Hmm, how about this; I wont hurt your father. Not a hair on his head, on one condition." He reasoned._

_Hermione narrowed her eyes. _

"_What is it?"_

"_You have until you're 17__th__ birthday to live, at age sixteen I will come back. You will see me and I will hurt you. So much so that you'll beg to die. Remember; you're father or your life." _

_Hermione gasped. "You. . you. . you monster!" _

_The man smirked cruley. "It's all in the game. Now, it's your move. Choose wisely"_

_Hermione's jaw stiffened and she opened her mouth to answer. "Fine. I suppose I'll see you in two years." _

_**And done! I'm sorry it's not good and it's soo short but, I needed to add this part in here just so future chapter make more sense. :)**_


	4. A Kiss You Missed

**Hello my wonderful (and not so wonderful) readers! Now, I know you want to slaughter me because I've forced you to wait for me to update, but I'm sorry! I was on vacation with my (insane) family. So, this is the first time I've been able to get my paws on a computer. Okay, this chapter is dedicated to ChrisMeLove because I promised:) On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters are in no way mine and any passage about the sleep disorders are taken from **

**Chapter Lyrics:**

**Don't fret precious I'm here,  
>step away from the window<br>and go back to sleep**

**. . . Pay no mind what other voices say  
>They don't care about you, like I do, (like I do)<br>Safe from pain, and truth, and choice, and other poison devils,  
>See, they don't give a **** about you, like I do.<strong>

**. . . Lay your head down child  
>I won't let the boogeyman come<br>Countin' bodies like sheep  
>To the rhythm of the war drums<br>Pay no mind to the rabble  
>Pay no mind to the rabble<br>Head down, go to sleep  
>To the rhythm of the war drums<strong>

**I'll be the one to protect you from  
>Your enemies and all your demons<br>I'll be the one to protect you from  
>A will to survive and a voice of reason<br>I'll be the one to protect you from  
>Your enemies and your choices son<br>They're one and the same  
>I must isolate you<br>Isolate and save you from yourself**

**Swayin' to the rhythm of the new world order and  
>Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums<br>The boogeymen are coming  
>The boogeymen are coming<br>Keep your head down, go to sleep  
>To the rhythm of the war drums<strong>

**- Pet by A Perfect Circle**

Hermione folded her arms in front of her and watched as Ron scarfed down his dinner in record time. Rolling her eyes, she tutted his lack of manners. Harry was seated on the right side of her reading the Daily Prophet from the day before. Hermione glanced over at him and was unsurprised that he was checking the scores from the Cannons match against the Thrashers. A sudden screech from above drew everyone's attention up to the windows where owls swooped in carrying letters for the students.

Hermione was bowled over when an unidentified owl dropped a letter sealed with black wax in front of her. She carefully pocketed it, making sure no one noticed. Excusing herself from the table went to deaf ears and she slipped out into the hall. Although it was summer the corridor was cold, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin rapidly. She smoothed down her sweater and walked rapidly to her common room.

"Semisonic." She told the portrait and it promptly swung open.

Hermione crawled onto the couch and fished the letter from inside her all too baggy pants. She pick at the max seal until it broke off and snatched the latter placed inside. Hermione scanned the note and she felt her jaw clench. Her eyes starting to water, her bottom lip quivering.

_Only ten more days. Perfect. _

It wasn't signed, but Hermione knew exactly who it was from. _Ten days. . What's in ten days? _Hermione wracked her rain searching for the answer. _September 19__th__. . . my birthday. . . my 17__th__ birthday. _(A/N; Yes, it's Hermione's real birthday, I looked it up)

Hermione's fist clenched the letter tightly in her grasp. It wrinkled on the sides and tore where the tips of her nails ripped the poor paper. For once Hermione did not cry, instead she let out a heated growl that vibrated the back of her throat to the tip of her tongue. She threw the now tattered letter to the floor and stood up violently. _That monster. That filthy excuse for a man! How __**dare **__he tease me like that? How __**dare**__ he treat me like a puppet on a string? On __**his **__string?_

Hermione planted her closed fist against the wall. With a frustrated groan she pulled back her fist and bashed her fist against the rigid stone. She growled and panted as she slammed her fist again. . and again. . and again, until her wrist were sore and her knuckles were smashed.

"Bloody. ." She hissed as she cradled her wounded limbs.

She walked begrudgingly to the water-closet where she turned the tabs for the sink on. Hermione filled the sink up and plunged her arms into the water until all the blood, even the dry specks that clung to her knuckles, was washed off. Hermione picked her hands up from the water and noted the blue-purple color that was forming. The tips of her fingers were pruned from the amount of time spent in the sink and her finger would barely bend correctly.

Hermione sighed and walked back into the common room. With what little hand power she had Hermione found the note and threw it into the flames that were dancing on the logs of wood. And so she stood there; watching it burn. The edges curling in before the flames engulfed it and spit out ash. With a satisfied smirk Hermione went into her room to turn in for a good nights sleep without a second thought of the nightmares that were bound to happen.

Draco walked down the corridor alone. Dinner was done and Draco spent the remaining hours with Blaise in the Slytherin Dorms. The talk was mostly based on the woman in their year and what category they fit into; The 'Do's, The 'Wont's and The 'Dont's.

Draco stopped at the portrait of the small girl on the swing whom guarded the head dorms. The girl swung her small legs and flashed Draco a smile.

"Hello Mr. Draco!" She giggled.

"Hi Posey, is Herm-Granger in there?" Draco caught himself on his slipup, hoping that Posey didn't notice.

She seemed oblivious as she nodded.

"Ms. Hermione ran here a while ago. She just said the password, not even bothering to chat." Posey pouted, playing with her hair. "She looked quite upset, maybe you should make sure she's alright."

Draco nodded and smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes. He wouldn't admit it out loud but Posey's words upset him greatly. _'she looked quite upset' what would make Her-__**Granger **__uneasy? _Draco mentally berated himself for making the same mistake.

"Bye then, Posey, Semisonic."

Posey giggled and swung the door open for Draco to go through.

"Granger. . are you here?" Draco called.

He took another step into the common room calling out her name once more. He heard a small shuffle coming from inside her room and sighed with relief. He moved toward her door and pushed it open lightly expecting to see her snoozing lightly on her bed. He wasn't emotionally prepared for what he saw.

Hermione was laying on top of the comforters thrashing and convulsing violently. Hot tears slid down her cheeks and disappeared under her jaw. She sounded like she was chocking, as if someone had wrapped their hand around her dainty neck constricting her airways. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes shut tightly. Draco watched as her back arched and she screamed a muffle sob. Draco ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her.

"Come on Granger. Come on. . come on! _Hermione bloody Granger you better wake up this instant!" _Draco demanded, smacking her lightly on the cheek.

Hermione woke up with a gasp, her body still shaking and her eyes watering. Her pupils were dilated, all iris vanished to the outline. Her hair was plastered to her heart shaped face from the sweat beading on her face and neck.

"What happened?" Draco whispered, pushing the hair clinging to her face back.

Hermione swallowed fiercely. She couldn't tell Draco she was destined to die for some man's game, what would become of her? If her worst enemy knew of her fate, he would use it against her in any way possible. She would lie. She would lie and she would die.

"Just a nightmare. Nothing of importance." She answered smoothly, riding her face of all moister.

Draco snorted "That seemed like more than a nightmare, Granger. I'm just trying to help, no need to lie."

That was when Hermione's control snapped. Everything had finally built up inside her, boiling deep within her womb, and now she had reached her peak of destruction. Unfortunately for Draco, it was his words that triggered it.

"_You _are _not _trying to help. You're just slithering your way into my life so you can break me. Well let me tell you something _Malfoy, _it will be a cold day in hell when I let you get to me. You've done nothing-"

"I've done _nothing _you say? Are you forgetting it was _I _that saved your sorry self from the brink of death?" Draco hissed. "You are so _selfish _Granger! You have no idea how others feel and yet you make these wild accusations. Maybe I legitimately _care _for you. That I would be sincerely upset if you died. Well let _me _tell you _Granger, _have you ever stopped to think that someone would actually miss you? I know Weasley would be upset because he can't copy you're homework and Potty is too infatuated with that Ginger girl to care.."

Hermione stared at him, mouth agape. Rage engulfed her, but suddenly simmered when she came to the conclusion he was _right. _Harry and Ron hadn't talked to her since the start of the summer. She had never been good friends with Ginny, the girl was always bitter about Hermione's close relationship with Harry, so it was known that when they started dating Hermione would stay forgotten. For Ron; he'd never genuinely cared for Hermione. More so cared that she let him take a peek at her notes.

"If you care so much.. prove it." Hermione whispered, shoving her thoughts to the side.

Draco's mouth went into a thin line while he thought. Hermione took the time to trail her eyes down the scar located on the side of his handsome face. From his temple to his firm jaw, no other scar could make a man look so rugged and. . _beautiful. _Peeling her eyes away from his strong face structure she rested on his eyes. He was starring intently at her, Hermione felt his eyes were burning small holes into he skin and seeping into her soul.

"Okay, Gran-_Hermione, _I'll show you I care."

Draco leaned forward until he was a hair away from the shocked girl.

"I'll show you, Hermione. I'll show you I'll care. I'm going to save you from whatever those dreams are doing to you. Even if it kills us." Draco whispered

Hermione shivered as his breath hit her lips when he said 'us'. Her eyes were fluttering closed and her breath was shallow. Suddenly Draco drew back and Hermione yearned for him to come back to her.

It was after curfew. Hours and hours after he was supposed to be in bed, but here he was. Hunched over _Weak Sleep, _Draco rubbed his eyes furiously. He read passages over passages but non of them deemed fit for Hermione's symptoms.

_Lucid Dreams-_

_A __**lucid dream**__ is a dream in which one is aware that one is dreaming. The term was coined by the Dutch psychiatrist and writer __Frederik (Willem) van Eeden__ (1860–1932).__[1]__ In a lucid dream, the dreamer can actively participate in and manipulate imaginary experiences in the dream environment.__[2]__ Lucid dreams can seem real and vivid.__[3]_

_A lucid dream can begin in one of two ways. A __**dream-initiated lucid dream**__ (__**DILD**__) starts as a normal dream, and the dreamer eventually concludes it is a dream, while a __**wake-initiated lucid dream**__ (__**WILD**__) occurs when the dreamer goes from a normal __waking state__ directly into a dream state, with no apparent lapse in consciousness. () _

Draco marked the page as a 'maybe'. He didn't believe Hermione knew the difference between when she was awake nor would she willingly participate. But, it was a chance. Draco flipped a few pages, letting his fingers drag over the wording. He stopped about half way through the page, his finger tapped the title while he pursed his lips.

_Rapid Eye Movement Sleep Behavior Disorder-_

_**Rapid eye movement sleep behavior disorder**__ (__**RBD**__) is a __sleep disorder__ (more specifically a __parasomnia__) that involves abnormal behavior during the __sleep phase__ with __rapid eye movement__ (REM sleep). It was first described in 1986._

_The major and arguably only abnormal feature of RBD is loss of muscle __atonia__ (__paralysis__) during otherwise intact REM sleep. This is the stage of sleep in which most vivid __dreaming__ occurs. The loss of motor inhibition leads to a wide spectrum of behavioral release during sleep. This extends from simple limb twitches to more complex integrated movement, in which sufferers appear to be __unconsciously__ acting out their dreams. These behaviors can be violent in nature and in some cases will result in injury to either the patient or their bed partner._

_This could explain her strange injuries, _Draco reasoned. He again added it to the possibility pile while he scanned the book once more. Chancing a look on the grandfather clock and tutted when he realized just how late it was. 3 O'clock to be exact. _Thanks Merlin it's Sunday, _Draco sighed. Turning back to the task at hand. The list went as far from Restless Leg Syndrome to Insomnia until Draco finally thought he had found the one. He carefully read through the passage, checking for what Hermione was connected to.

_Sleep Terror-_

_A __**night terror**__, also known as a __**sleep terror**__ or __**pavor nocturnus**__, is a __parasomnia__disorder__ that predominantly affects children, causing feelings of terror or dread. Night terrors should not be confused with __nightmares__, which are bad dreams that cause the feeling of horror or fear. Children from age two to six are most prone to night terrors, and they affect about fifteen percent of all children,__[2]__ although people of any age can be affected. Episodes may happen for a couple of weeks then suddenly disappear. _

_The symptoms also tend to be different, with the child being unable to recall the experience, and while nearly arisen, __hallucinating__. Children who have night terrors are usually described as 'bolting upright' with their eyes wide open, with a look of fear and panic, and will often scream. They will usually sweat, breathe fast and have a rapid heart rate (autonomic signs). Although it seems like children are awake during a night terror, they will appear confused, will not be consolable and will not recognize others. _

_Strong evidence has shown that a predisposition to night terrors and other parasomniac disorders can be passed genetically. Though there are a multitude of triggers, emotional stress during the previous day and a high fever are thought to precipitate most episodes. Ensuring the right amount of sleep is an important factor. Special consideration must be used when the subject suffers from __narcolepsy__, as there may be a link._

Draco's heart constricted as he read. Everything seemed correct all the way to the irregular breathing and the panic. Glancing around the library to make sure no one was spying, Draco tore the page out of the book. Stuffing it in his pocket he headed back to his dorms for a well deserved rest.

**I know it's not good :( but, I hope it at least satisfied you:)**

**12 REVIEWS UNTIL YOU GET THE NEXT CHAPTER! Come on people I know it SOUNDS unreasonable but. I have over 1000 hits~ I take anonyms reviews so ANYONE can drop a comment;) **


	5. Flesh and Blood

**Hello my loves! This chapter is dedicated to ****Faerie Kin for helping me pick out my new amazing name (Go check out her stories, they are AMAZING!) and to ****.dittany17**** for making me smile with her review! **

**WARNING: a lot of blood. . and more blood. . and more blood. And guts, can't forget the guts! And cannibalism;) (I belong in a metal ward after this chapter XD)**

**I'm actually really considering deleting this story. It's starting to go **_**way **_**out of my comfort zone.. so, tell me; Should I delete this or not? **

_Thrash it bash it live to smash it  
>Light the <em>_spark__ reach out and crash it  
>Rip it stronger grind it longer<br>Harder faster rabbit master_

_Sleeping beast rest in peace  
>Far too primal<br>Rip the flesh taste of death  
>Bite the gristle<br>Killing game primitive inquisition  
>Tear it up inside out<br>Small incision_

_Assimilate trust in hate  
>Your obsession<br>Celebrate assassinate  
>Your religion<br>Us and them hollow field  
>Sensing fear<br>Cannibal can't believe you're a person_

_Chop it up peel the skin  
>Slow dissection<br>Sick minds I'm blind to the reason  
>Tune it up touch down<br>Angel grinder  
>Cannibal watch and prey on the victim<em>

_Killing game  
>Watch and prey on the victim<br>Rabid beast  
>Can't believe you're a cannibal<em>

_-Cannibal by Static X_

It was late. The fire held by the wooden torches was long burned out. The only light came from the tip of Draco's wand as he softly padded down the halls. The lack of luminosity had caused the young man to loose his way on multiple occasions. In addition; the paintings were silent, the wood of the stairs creaked with every step, and Draco felt alone. So alone.

In the distance, Draco could faintly hear a sound. It sounded like a deep rumbling- almost like a purring of a large cat. A cat that had tasted the richest cream, a satisfied hum. Draco gently walked forward. The farther he walked into oblivion the louder the echo was. The wand seemed to flicker as Draco neared a harrow hallway, one he was not familiar with. He peered around the corner and saw a figure hunched over. . a man? Maybe it was a woman. It was hard to tell between the dim lighting of his wand and the lack of profile the _thing _had.

Draco went to take a step forward when his shoe squeaked raucously. He heard the beast grunt and it slowly, but surely, stood up. It wasn't tall. Roughly 6 feet, give or take a few inches. It's hair was long and mangled, a dark blonde color. Skinny, almost threadlike, and bones that pushed out of the frail white skin. Draco tilted his head trying to peer around the monster. All he could make out was the outline of a child, laying curled on the floor with her arms to her chest.

The best turned to Draco and visibly stiffened. It's eyes. . raw and huge. A obsidian color, framed by a thin layer of red skin. The cheeks were hollow and curved. The nose was just two slits that looked carved into his skin. The mouth was where Draco felt his throat constrict. Lips were pulled back, almost non existing, to show a layer of thick teeth. Sharp and made for peeling flesh.

It looked at Draco and tilted it's head thoughtfully. Draco clutched the wall for dear life as the thing got on it's frail knees and crawled towards him. The boy watched wide eyed as the beast scrambled towards him. He knew he should run, get to the heads common room, and be safe. But those eyes. . they seemed to paralyze his legs and make his voice unable to speak.

_Haragia. . that's its name. Haragia. _ Draco thought as he stared into the creatu- Haragia's eyes.

Haragia reached the frightened boy and uncurled itself from the floor. Draco was slightly taller than Haragia, but the great ugly beast was still very intimidating. Haragia took its hands and placed it around Draco's neck. The boy shivered violently from the coldness of the finger tips. They were long and boney, fitting around his collar nicely. Draco swallowed and Haragia purred lightly. The beast lent forward and sniffed. Draco stiffened noticeably as Haragia poked out its tongue and traced it over the scar that lined the side of his face.

Haragia moved its hands down to grip Draco's tightly and pull his forward. Every step felt like a mile. Every heart beat felt like thunder. Ever breath felt hollow and broken. Exactly how Draco felt when Haragia pulled him over to the figure curled on the ground. Draco was right. It was a small girl, no older than eleven. She was convulsing violently and would let out choked sobs every few moments. Haragia reached its long hand out and pulled the girls hair away from her neck.

Bile arose in Draco's throat. The soft skin of the throat had been peeled away, revealing torn veins. Haragia purred lightly and it reached forward and latched its teeth onto the soft flesh and bit down. The girl screamed and trashed about, but the next wound was slowly killing her. Her small lips were leisurely turning a deep blue, her limbs latched together tightly as she tried to breath through her tattered neck.

Draco turned his head, he knew it would be the right thing to push Haragia away and save the girl, but there was no knowing what the thing would do if he turned against it. Haragia grabbed one of Draco's pale hands and softly placed it in its own. Draco turned to the ugly beast and whispered quietly.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you here?"

The beast turned it's head violently and Draco snatched his hand back. The beast growled at the loss of contact, Draco flinched at the raspy noise. It purred and moved closer to Draco, Draco crab walked until he hit the beginning of the wall. Haragia picked up their hand and placed it on Draco's cheek. He was trembling violently. He felt hot liquid cover the side of his face and he shut his eyes tightly. Blood. The crimson substance was now smeared on his pale flesh.

Haragia moved closer to him, opening its mouth to hiss in his ear and Draco gulped. He felt the tip of the creatures fangs on the hollow of his neck when the beast gave out a loud howl and fell off him. Draco opened his eyes tensely, awaiting what would be in front of him. Hermione. Holding her wand high, she must have blasted the beast off and knocked him out cold.

Draco-legs still shaking-ran to her and embraced her in a tight hug.

She had saved him.

He owed her his life.

**Okay! I know you SO hate me right now but.. I love you O.O *runs and hides* REVIEW! TELL ME IF I SHOULD DELETE OR NOT!**


End file.
